The True Story of How Aragorn Met Arwen
by Im A Brandybuck
Summary: Just like "The True Story of How Haldir Met the Fellowship!" This is Aragorn's true story of how he REALLY met Arwen! Enjoy! R&R-ing never hurt anyone either!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Aragorn, Elrond, or Arwen. (Although I do want to own Elrond and Aragorn…)

A/N: I got this idea because after finish reading the Trilogy for the 1st time (YAY! GO ME!) I was browsing around in Appendix A and saw a tale of the meeting of Arwen and Aragorn. I remembered my Haldir story of how he met the Fellowship, and I thought this would be a good one to do also! So, here it is! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yes, and sorry it's so short!

**The True Story of How Aragorn Met Arwen:**

_Told by Aragorn…_

So you wanna know how I met my wife? Well, I'll tell you. I swear dude this is how it happened. I'm not making this up. I promise. It _really _happened like this! So are you ready for my story? Here we go!

It all started when I was born. I know I'm going way too far back, but it's my story man! I can do whatever I want! So, I was born one day, and my daddy, Arathorn decided to name me Aragorn! And that's how I got my name. Seriously. And then, when I was like 2 years old, my daddy ran away to hunt some orc with Elrond's 2 sons and never came back. So my mommy was all sad and stuff. I didn't know it at the time, but I was THE Heir of Isildur…

My mommy brought me to the House of Elrond, and Elrond was my new daddy! And he loved my very, very much! Well, from what he told me anyway… but the weird thing was dude, he called me "Estel". I guess I kinda liked that name cuz it meant "hope" in Elvish or something like that. But that bad part was, Elrond decided to hide my past from me. So I was like some confused kid for years and years. I thought I was adopted dude. By some half elf guy. But hey, he was rich, and royalty, so I didn't mind. I was spoiled anyway. 

Okay, this may sound a bit dumb, but I'm gonna fast forward like 18 years in time dude. So that'd make me… 20. YEAH! Haha, I can do math! I AM smart! Right. So, anyway. I'm chillin like a villain, walking around, singing my favorite song. The one about Lúthien and Beren. So I'm all belting out these high-pitch lyrics, and then WHAMMO! There's Lúthien! I swear! I wasn't hallucinating or anything! There she was, walking around.

I decided to act cool, and introduce myself, cuz heh, dude, after all, I _am _her biggest fan. As I got closer to her, I made a remarking discovery! It wasn't Lúthien! It was some elf chick! I started walking up to her, while thinking of a good pickup line, cuz dude, she was hot.

I leaned up against a post, and slicked my hair back. I told her what's up. Then I asked her what her sign was. She looked at me and laughed. Dude I felt so embarrassed… some hot chick laughed at my best pickup line. I'll never get a date now man! But thankfully, she talked to me. She said her name was Arwen. Then she said it was Undómiel. I got a bit confused. But I called her Arwen. It was shorter, and easier to say.

So after a couple weeks of excessive flirting, we started dating. Then after a few years, she decided to give me her immortality! I was kinda confused on how you actually give your immortality to someone. Cuz seriously dude, what am I gonna do with it? I'm mortal! I can't say, 'Hey man, make me immortal!' Just doesn't work like that man. But she explained to me that it's all in the necklace. I didn't understand, but I just smiled and nodded. Works all the time dude!

Then I set out on this quest with eight other people. Those four hobbits got annoying. And that other human guys was stupid. He died anyway. After the big quest, and that huge war, I was crowned king man! How awesome is that!? Lil' ol me… KING! King of what you may ask? I didn't get it at first. I thought I was king of everything the light touches. But that wasn't my kingdom. I was only the king of Gondor.

Dude, then guess what happened! I was talking to Arwen's daddy, which is also kinda my daddy… which now that I think about it, doesn't quite make sense, it seems disgusting… but anyway! I was talking to daddy Elrond, and he said I should marry Arwen and make her my queen. I swear that dude's full of great ideas! So I popped the question on Arwen. She gasped and squealed with delight. After a few hours of recovery, she accepted. And here we are! BAM! King and Queen of Gondor! Like two grapes in a peach pie. Wait… 

We got kids now. Eldarion is my son. He's like, the coolest kid. He's like obsessed with me man. He loves me! Looks just like his daddy too! Right. Then I got two daughters, who will remain nameless. But they're cool anyway. Yeah.

So guys, that's my story. Hope you enjoyed it. It sometimes gets kinda fuzzy. But I tried dudes. Really, I did. Tell me if you liked my story dude! I wanna know! Tell me if I screwed up anywhere, cuz my real mommy dropped me on the head a lot. Thanks man.


End file.
